Mother Dearest
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: The girls of the BAU are having a girl's night out when Emily runs into a little boy who's lost his daddy. Will Hotch and the team get Emily back? Why was she taken in the first place? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Emily, JJ and Garcia entered the mall around the corner from the Garcia's apartment. They were having one of their Girl's Night Out's and JJ wanted to find a new shirt, while picking stuff out for the other two women. They made their way into the first store they saw and began looking.

"JJ, why the sudden interest in a new shirt?" asked Emily, who was fishing through a rack of jackets.

JJ smiled as she and Garcia sorted through a rack of various shirts and dresses. "Henry spit up on my favorite purple blouse, and I need a new one. You guys like to shop anyway so I thought you wouldn't mind."

Emily nodded glumly as she moved to a rack that held pants and a couple of skirts. JJ and Garcia shared a glance before making their way over to Emily. "Gum drop, is everything alright?"

Emily gave a slight smile as she nodded. "I'm fine, Pen."

JJ shook her head. "You've been weird since yesterday. I even joined in on mocking Reid with Morgan, which is your job, but you were zoning out at your desk. What's up with you?"

Emily sighed before mindlessly searching through the rack of clothing. "It's nothing, really. It's just… my brother went back to New York and my mother has been bothering me to talk to him."

JJ scrunched her eyebrows. "Your brother? Nathan or Michael?"

Emily laughed lightly. "Nathan. Michael is in Spain."

Garcia smiled as Emily moved to a rack of dresses. "Really? What for?"

"Don't ask me."

"Why?"

Emily turned to JJ and smiled sympathetically. "Because I don't know. I thought that was kind of implied in my answer."

"Well, what does your mom want you to talk to him about?"

Emily shrugged as she walked to the other side of the store, hearing the scurrying footsteps behind her. "She thinks he'll listen to me because I'm not the creepy, controlling clone of her."

Garcia elbowed her in the side and smiled. "And you're his baby sister."

Emily laughed as she nodded. JJ saw Emily's face drop almost instantly and touched her arm, making Emily turn to her. "I think I know something else that's bothering-"

"JJ, please don't say it!"

Emily's groan made Garcia and JJ smile. They shared a glance before turning back to Emily. "Hotch."

Emily stomped her feet and began to pout as the two began shaking her and patting her cheeks. "Emily, sweetie, you need to ask him out."

"But I don't wanna!"

Garcia smiled as she ruffled Emily's hair. "Come on, do it for me?"

Emily sighed as she looked at a pouting Garcia and a giddy JJ. "Fine! I'll ask him when we go to our team dinner next week. Alright?"

Five minutes later, JJ and Garcia were standing on line to pay while Emily was in the back corner of the store, searching for a pair of jeans. She was looking up at the one's hanging on the wall when something crashed into her legs. She stumbled slightly as she looked down to see a small boy standing there. She bent down and held the crying boy's arms.

"Hey, what's your name sweetie?"

He sniffled as he wiped his tears. "Eric."

Emily smiled at the young boy. "Hi Eric. What's the matter?"

"I can't find my daddy!"

Emily's eyes softened at the crying boy. "Oh, baby… tell me where you last saw your daddy."

The boy looked as if he were thinking hard until he pointed to a steel door in the back of the store. "Where everyone parks their cars!"

Emily nodded and stood, holding the boy's hand. "I'll help you find him, alright?"

The boy nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. They pushed their way through the door and found they were in a stairwell. Emily was about to go downstairs when she felt a tug on her hand. She turned to see a smiling Eric. "Eric? What is it?"

"We don't need to go down no more."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said-"

"I found my daddy."

Emily saw Eric looking beyond her, so she turned, only to be grabbed by her arms. Her eyes went wide as Eric dropped her hand and a man smiled at her. "Hello. What's your name?"

Emily gulped as she stared wide-eyed at the man's face. "I-I'm Emily."

He nodded as his face turned to a steel mask. "Tell the boy you'd like to come home with us."

Emily looked down at Eric, who was now staring at her, and standing next to, who she assumed, was his father. "I'd, um… I'd like to c-come home with you."

The man smiled as he grabbed her hand. He held a knife to her wrist as he started down the stairwell. "You're going to act like a maternal figure to him while you're with us. Alright?"

Emily nodded slightly as she held Eric against her side. They made their way into the parking lot and stopped at a red Nissan. The man moved Emily's hair behind her ear and whispered as Eric ran to his door and got in the car. "We're going to go home. Ok? And while we're there, you shall act the way I say."

Before Emily could respond, the man tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. He pointed to his waistband and she glanced down to see a gun. She raised her head back to his and nodded. Before the man made his way to his door, she spoke. "Sir… what, uh… what do I call you?"

He smiled before opening his door. "I'm Anthony."

…

JJ and Garcia paid for their clothes before stepping off of the line and looking around the store.

"Do you see Emily?"

JJ shook her head. "No. Let me call her."

…

Emily stared out the window on her side of the car and watched the trees move past. She gently wiped the tears from her eyes as her cell phone began to ring. She quickly grabbed it from her pocketbook, only for it to be grabbed by Anthony. She watched as he stared at the caller ID as they turned a corner. "Who's JJ?"

"She's my friend. I was at the mall with her, so she's probably wondering where I am."

Anthony grunted as he threw it into her lap. "If I were you, I'd make something up. Fast."

Emily nodded vigorously and smiled as she answered her phone. "JJ, hi."

"Emily, where'd you go? Pen and I looked everywhere, so now we're just standing in the middle of the food court."

Emily looked out the window as she fought the tears in her eyes. "I, uh… I found an old friend from college, and I guess I got caught up with our conversation. We're actually leaving the mall now. I'm sorry, Jen."

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone. "Well you could have at least told us."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have told you I was leaving. But, um… why don't we go out again next week, after the dinner?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Emily smiled softly. "Great."

"Em, I gotta go. Pen wants to go to the movies now."

Emily wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, sure. Tell her I said I'm sorry."

"Of course. Bye Em."

"Bye."

As Emily put the phone back into her bag, she looked at Anthony who was smiling. He turned to her as they turned another corner. "You're a good liar, Emily."

Emily nodded slowly as she turned to see Eric looking out his window. "So, what do you like to do for fun, Eric?"

Eric turned to her and smiled. "Play dinosaurs and bake cakes!"

Emily smiled slightly at the innocent boy. "Well, maybe we could bake a cake later."

He nodded his head and shook his father's seat. 'Did you hear that, daddy? I'm gonna bake a cake later!"

Anthony smiled at his son in the rearview mirror. "I did hear." He turned to Emily and nodded. "You might be easier than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

The car stopped after almost an hour of driving. Anthony and Emily got out of the car as Eric ran to the house door. Anthony put his arm around Emily's waist, much to her dismay. "Welcome home."

Emily sighed at the sight. It was a perfect, two story, modern house. White, windows with shutters and a cobblestone path to the front door, which Emily could already see, had a deadbolt. They made their way into the house to see Eric jumping up and down in the middle of the living room, causing Anthony to laugh as he closed and locked the door. "Why so hyper, Ricky?"

Eric smiled at his nickname and pointed down the hall. "Can we make cake now? Please!"

Anthony looked over to an anxious looking Emily and cleared his throat, gaining her attention. "So, are you going to make a cake with the boy?"

Emily turned to Eric and smiled softly, the tears still present in her eyes. "Of course. But, maybe you should wash your hands first. Alright? I'll get everything ready."

Eric nodded before running off to the bathroom. Emily began making her way down the hallway before being spun into Anthony's chest. "You're doing very good, Emily. But, I think you're going to have to do a little better."

Emily nodded slowly and gulped as she looked into his eyes, while trying to get her wrists free. 'Ok, how?"

Anthony smiled before giving her a kiss. Emily's lips were tightly closed as she tried to back away, but Anthony was strong. He held her wrists in his hands until he broke the kiss and let her free. She stumbled back a bit before touching her lips.

She heard Anthony chuckle and she looked at him with scared eyes. "What?"

"You're very cute."

Before she could answer, Eric came crashing into her legs. She looked down at him, slowly peeling her eyes away from Anthony and smiled down at him. "Are you ready to bake a cake?"

He nodded as he smiled and tugged on her hand. When they made it to the kitchen, Eric jumped onto the table while Emily grabbed a bowl and set it on the island. "What's your name again, lady?"

Emily smiled softly at the young boy. "My name is Emily."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Our names both start with E! That's so cool!"

Emily laughed as she set the eggs on the island next to a whisk and the bowl. "They do, I didn't make the connection. So, what's your middle name?"

Eric jumped off the table and ran to her side, smiling. "Timmy!"

Emily smiled as she ruffled his sandy blond hair. "Well, it's very cute."

Eric got a box of cake mix and set it beside the eggs as Emily took a pan and began to grease it. "Emily?"

Emily smiled down at Eric before going back to her greasing. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Are you here to be my new mommy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked down at the young boy. She wavered a sympathetic smile that turned into a grimace. "Well, honey… um, what happened to your other mommy?" She was doing her best to change the subject as she opened the carton of eggs.

Eric tilted his head to look at Emily before looking down at his feet. "My mommy died in a car crash when I was a baby. Daddy said she didn't suffer though."

Emily bent down and turned Eric to face her. She wiped a tear from his eye and smoothed down his blond hair. "Are you ok, honey?" Eric nodded slowly before jumping into Emily's arms. Emily held him tight against her chest as his tears coaxed her neck and chest. She looked up to see Anthony standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He had no smile, his face was stone as he held the gun in hand. Emily let her eyes travel back down to the young boy in her arms. She backed up a bit just to see his face.

"Honey, why don't you finish what we already started, and call me when it's time to put it into the over? Alright?"

"You don't wanna help?"

Emily wiped his tears away from his cheeks. "I have to have a talk with your daddy, but then we can play and do whatever it is you want to. Alright?"

Eric nodded as he stood on a chair and began mixing the ingredients already in the bowl. Emily stood and wiped her neck of the young boy's tears before walking to be in front of Anthony. She looked up at him and sighed. "Is there something you need, Anthony?"

He nodded and gestured for her to follow him as he walked back down the hallway. She straightened her shoulders and wiped down her shirt as she began walking behind him. They stood in the living room, listening to Eric singing a song from a kids cartoon.

"What is it?"

Anthony shrugged as he put the gun into his waistband. "You're good with him."

Emily nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've been told I'm good with kids."

"Well, you're very good with Eric. He sees you as a mommy."

"Excuse me? A mommy?"

She watched as Anthony nodded his head. "Yes, and a very good one, I suppose. He doesn't get close to many people, and you get a hug on your first day."

Emily shrugged. "Alright-"

"You are much better than the others."

Emily cringed slightly before Eric called from the kitchen. "Emmy! The cake is ready for the oven!"

Before Anthony could say anything, she jogged to the kitchen and stood next to Eric at the island, who was still standing on the chair. She smiled down at the mixed batter. "This looks really good. I'm gonna put it in the oven, and then since it's six, we'll get ready for dinner ok?"

Eric nodded before bouncing lightly in the chair. Emily shook her head as she helped him down. "You shouldn't be standing on chairs, ok?"

Eric nodded and watched as Emily slid the cake into the oven. He took her hand and pulled her down to his level. "Can I tell you something?"

Emily smiled before nodding. "Sure."

"You're my daddy's favorite. And mine!"

Emily froze at the sentence. She finally looked back to Eric as he shook her. "Emmy? Are you ok?"

She wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded. "Of course."

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just… I forgot to say goodbye to my friends today when I met you and your daddy, and I just miss them a bit, I guess." Who knew when she'd leave there…

"Well you can play with me! My toys have powers!"

Emily smiled as she stood and Eric led her down the hall. She turned to the living room to see Anthony smiling, and pointing to his dick, before Eric pulled her into his room. Emily stood by the door, shocked, before something hit her head. "Ow!"

"Emily I'm sorry!"

"What was that?"

Eric smiled shyly. "A pillow."

Emily smiled lightly at him and sat down on his bed. "Ok, so tell me about your toys."


	4. Chapter 4

After a quiet dinner, and Emily helping Eric with bath time, it was time for bed. Emily stood in the doorway of Eric's room and smiled shyly as he waved her into the room. She sat down beside him on his bed and raked her fingers through his hair. "Ready for bed?"

He nodded before slipping under the covers and handing her a book. She smiled at the cover before looking back at Eric. "You want me to read this to you?"

He nodded and smiled as he settled into his pillow. "Yes please."

As Emily finished the story, she realized Eric's eyes were just about to close. She set the book down on his nightstand and kissed his head. She closed the door behind her before leaning against it. She didn't know if she could walk into the living room, she didn't know where in the house he was lurking. She didn't know if she could go and try to see if the door was unlocked.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to see Anthony standing beside her. "Is there anything you need?"

Emily looked at him with hurt eyes. "Why am I here?"

Anthony's eyes were uncharacteristic. There was no change in facial features, but his hand softened it's grip on her shoulder. "You're here to help me with him. I can't raise a six year old by myself. I need a maternal figure for him, and you are a very good mother."

"You don't know that, I have no kids."

"You have Eric now."

…

..

.

..

…

JJ knocked on her boss' door repeatedly before it finally swung open. A disheveled Hotch with mussed hair, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, stared at JJ, who was still in her sun dress from that day. "JJ, it's midnight. What is it?"

"Emily isn't home yet."

Hotch furrowed his brow as he waved her in. JJ sat on the couch, as smiled when Hotch sighed and dropped down beside her. "Ok, what about Emily not being home yet?"

"Well, Garcia, Em and I were at the mall today for our Girl's Night Out, but she mysteriously vanished from the store we were in. I called her and she said she met up with a friend from college and was sorry for ditching us. We said we'd meet up again next week, and that conversation was about six hours ago. I went by her apartment twenty minutes ago, and her car wasn't there and all of her lights are off, so I'm getting worried."

Hotch nodded. "Well, there isn't really much I can do, but I can call her and get back to you."

JJ smiled before leaving Hotch's apartment, leaving a very confused Hotchner, and his cell phone in hand.

…

..

.

..

…

Emily sat next to Anthony on the couch as they watched an old episode of Friends, his arm around her shoulders. He had given her two options, either go to bed with him now, or relax in the living room. She had picked the one that gave her time to put the sleeping thing in the back of her mind. She sighed as one of the characters made a fool of himself before looking at the clock above the TV. It was 12:30, and she wasn't the least bit tired.

She relaxed into the couch a bit, just as her phone began to ring. She watched as it vibrated along the coffee table in front of her, before turning to look at Anthony. "Can I answer it?"

Anthony shrugged before looking back at the TV. "Of course, I won't tell you that you can't."

Emily quickly took the phone and smiled as she saw the caller ID. "Hey Hotch."

"Emily, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"JJ came by before saying you left her and Garcia at the mall, and you still weren't home. She was worried and told me to call ad make sure you were ok. So, are you?"

Emily gulped before sharing a small glance with Anthony. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks. I'm still out with my friend, I might be home tomorrow, but we've got so much to catch up on."

"So, what's up with you at this hour?"

Emily laughed lightly as she stuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What is this, 20 questions?"

"Well, goodnight Emily. I'll see you at the dinner on Saturday."

"Night Hotch."

Emily shut the phone and set it back on the table before settling back into the comfort of the couch. Anthony held her against his side as he kissed her temple. "Are you ready for bed?"

Emily looked at him and slowly nodded her head. "Sure."

They made their way down the hall, and turned when they hit Eric's room. The farthest door was ajar as they came to it. Emily pushed it open and walked in, listening to the door close behind her. She stood there as Anthony disappeared into the walk-in closet. He reappeared with a necklace in one hand, a lace nightgown in the other. "Turn around and hold up your hair."

Emily nodded and did as told, while he slung the necklace around her ivory skin. When he finished clipping it, he turned her around. "Now, you're new necklace has a triggered bomb. I know you probably don't believe me, but I don't think you want to test it out."

Emily gulped before slowly nodding. "Ok."

"Now, get changed. It's time for bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke up to the sound of a faint knocking. She held her hand to her head as she sat up in the bed, before adjusting the black, lace nightie that covered her. She quickly stood and grabbed the robe off the back of the door before opening it. She wiped her eyes before smiling down at the young boy in his pajamas. "Good morning Eric."

"Morning Emmy!"

Emily quickly knelt down in front of him and shushed him. "Honey, your daddy is still asleep, and we don't want to wake him up, do we?"

Eric quickly shook his head, making Emily give a sleepy smile. "Ok then. When do you leave for school."

"Seven."

Emily checked her watch before looking back to him. "Well it's 6:30 now, why don't you go and get changed while I get you breakfast? Ok?" He was already nodding his head, making Emily smile. "Ok, what do you want for breakfast, sweetie?"

He smiled at her while hugging his teddy closer. "Cereal please."

Five minutes later, Emily set the full bowl of Cheerios onto the table when Eric came skipping into the kitchen. "Hi Emmy!"

Emily laughed as she watched him sit down. "Hi buddy. Did you do all your homework?"

She watched him nod as she put the box of cereal away. "Ok, so when you get home from school and you've done all your homework, what do you wanna do?"

"Anything!"

Emily smiled at the naïve boy. "Anything? Even jump into a river full of pooh?"

Eric looked up at her and grimaced. "That's icky!"

Emily's faint laugh made him smile as she sat down across from him. "It is icky. So… why don't we just take a trip to the park? Does that sound like something you want to do?"

"Yes please!"

Emily turned to see Anthony walking into the kitchen clad naked. She quickly looked back to Eric who was wiping his mouth. "Honey, go brush your teeth and get your bag ready. Ok?"

He nodded before running off, not even noticing his father. Emily stayed seated, facing the window that stared into the street, while she spoke. "Why would you come out into the kitchen like that with your son here?"

"Our son."

Emily cringed at the saying, and as his hand landed on her shoulder. She could feel the "morning glory" sticking into her back as he whispered into her ear. "Today you should really fill your… womanly duties. We'd have fun while the boy was at school."

Emily stood, feeling his arm encircle her waist. "I'm going to get changed, and drive Eric to school. Are there any clothes I could wear?"

Anthony nodded before pointing down the hall. "Everything is in the closet."

Emily changed into a blouse, a pair of jeans and heels before brushing her hair and making her way to the door. "Eric!"

The small boy came running towards her with his bag on his back. "I'm ready, Emmy!"

Emily nodded and told him to wait in the car while she spoke to his father. Anthony was now in his pajama pants while sitting on the piano bench. "Look at your ankle."

Emily looked at him quizzically before bending down and lifting her pant leg. A small, very shiny, ankle bracelet was wrapped around her ankle, causing Emily to look up at the man in front of her. "When did you put this on me?"

"Last night. You're a heavy sleeper."

Emily stood after fixing her pant leg and grabbed the car keys from the couch. "He's going to be late, I have to go."

Before Emily could make it to the door, she fell to the ground when a piercing shock ran up her leg. She quickly shot Anthony a glare, who was smiling, and holding a remote. "This is fun. Now come over here and give me a kiss like a real mother and wife would do."

Emily got up off of the hardwood floor and gave a fake smile as she walked over to him. She bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up straight and walking to the door. "Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily was taking directions from Eric, who was in the seat behind her, on how to get to his school. When he told her they were close, she stopped at a corner on a deserted street.

Eric watched Emily through the rearview mirror and itched his head. "Emmy?"

Emily looked up into the mirror and smiled slightly. "Yes, buddy?"

"Why are we stopping? I have school."

Emily sighed before turning a corner that was not on Eric directions. "Emmy-"

"We're going to take that trip to the park a little early. Ok?" She looked into the rearview mirror and gave him a worried smile. "Does that sound good?"

Eric tilted his head as he looked out the window. "Ok. Sam doesn't let me play with him during school anyways."

Emily nodded as she made her way to the highway she spotted. She was waiting at the light before the exit, when there was a horn blaring from her right. She turned to see a car speeding their way, and heard a scream from the back. "Emmy!"

Emily put the car in drive and began to turn, but knew she was to late when they went spiraling across the street. The car finally stopped its movement, causing Emily to hit her head against her seat. She opened her eyes and held her head as she sat up and unbuckled her seatbelt. She quickly opened her door and stumbled out of the car. When she looked around, she saw many stopped cars and people coming to flood around her, and she saw that the front of the car was smoking. She then stood up straight and yelled. "Eric!"

There was a muffled cry from the car as she struggled to open the door. She turned to the many shocked bystanders and glared. "One of you help! My son is trapped in here!" She didn't even notice that she called Eric her son as she ran a hand through her hair.

She turned back and pulled on the handle, and suddenly felt a hand on her back. She turned to see Anthony, a glare in his eyes. "You were trying to escape."

Emily shook her head and pointed to the car. "Help me get him out." Both of them tugged on the door, noticing the smoke gathering rapidly. They finally got it to squeak open, and pulled it open wide. Eric was crying, ash covering his face and the buckle restraining his breathing. Emily quickly undid the buckle and pulled him out and into her arms. Anthony grabbed her arm and led her to the crowd of people.

Emily set Eric down in front of her, wiping the ash off of him. "Honey, are you alright?"

Eric nodded, but jumped into her arms, crying all over her neck and chest. Emily whispered soothing "shh's" into his ear as she smoothed down his hair. There was an explosion only a few yards away, making them all fall to the ground. Emily held a crying Eric to her chest as the heat and smoke flew over her. After a minute, and hearing screams, she looked up to see the car full of flames. Emily sat up on the cool grass beneath her and pulled Eric into her side.

As Eric began to calm in Emily's arms, Anthony sat next to her and rubbed her back. "You saved him."

"You hit us with a car, Anthony. You could have killed us both."

Anthony nodded before leaning over Emily's lap and kissing his son on the head. He then sat back down next to Emily and kissed her temple. "You know that necklace I gave you?"

She nodded, putting her hand to her neck. She was surprised when she felt just her skin. "Where is it?"

Anthony pointed over to the car, causing Emily to turn and look at the flames. She wiped a tear from her eye before turning to him. "You weren't lying when you said there was a bomb in it, were you?"

She watched as he shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders. She settled her head on his shoulder, to make it look as if they were cuddling. "Emily, if you ever try to escape again, I will be personally responsible for your death, and the boy's."

Emily looked at him with hurt eyes. "You wouldn't kill your own son."

"If I had to, I would."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and Anthony sat patiently in the hospital waiting room, waiting for someone to come and tell them that Eric was alright. He had inhaled some of the smoke and some tiny pieces of debris.

Emily had refrained from talking to Anthony the whole way there, and the past two hours they'd been sitting there. She didn't want to play his games, but she had to protect Eric. She slowly turned her head to see Anthony staring at the vending machine across from them. "What's your last name?"

Anthony slowly turned to her with a questioning gleam in his eye. "Why?"

"Well, if someone asks who I am, and I say Emily, they're going to ask Emily who."

"Maybe your name shouldn't be Emily."

Emily immediately shook her head. "Eric calls me Emmy, and if he calls me that in front of everyone-"

"I get it."

Emily shrugged as she settled back into her seat. "So… last name."

She heard Anthony grunt as he swiped his hand over his face. "Sanders. You're Emily Sanders."

Emily nodded and looked up as a doctor come to stand beside her. "Eric Sanders?"

Anthony and Emily quickly stand in front of the doctor. "That's us. Is he ok?"

The doctor quickly nodded, letting both adults catch their breaths. "He's conscious and asking for his Emmy."

Emily smiled at the doctor before rushing into the room. She stood in the doorway and smiled as she saw the nurse sitting on the side of Eric's bed, and doing something that was making him laugh. He looked up at the doorway and smiled brightly. "Emmy!"

The nurse looked up and stood when she saw the smiling woman come towards the bed. "You must be his mother."

Emily smiled tightly but shook the woman's hand. "I'm Emily."

The nurse nodded before letting Emily sit next to Eric on the bed. She politely left the room to speak with the doctor and the boy's father outside. Emily smiled down at the boy and ran a hand over his face, causing him to laugh. "Are you feeling ok?"

Eric nodded vigorously, causing Emily to smile. "Well, we can leave today, so you get dressed, and we'll go get some ice cream. Sound good?"

…

Aaron Hotchner parked his car in the hospital parking lot and grabbed a file from the passenger seat. He was there to question a man who had been shot by the newest Unsub they were chasing. He began to open his car door when he saw someone coming out of the hospital. There was a man with black hair and tanned skin, next to a woman with pale skin and vaguely jet black hair, holding a small blond boy. Emily?

Hotch got out of the car and watched as the three made their way to a car not far from his. The woman set the boy in the back before shutting the door and turning to the man. They looked as if they were arguing, before the man gave her a slow kiss. When they parted, the man made his way to the driver's side and got in, while the woman looked his way. It was Emily.

"Emily!"

She had a look of worry on her face as she slowly shook her head and got in the car. Hotch began walking towards the car, before it started to drive away. "Emily!"

Hotch stood, watching the car speed out of the parking lot and down the road. He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. When he got it out of his pocket, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw it was from Emily.

Emily: Follow the car. Now.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily looked into the rear view mirror to see a car following them. An SUV. An FBI standard SUV. She smiled to herself as she sat back in her seat. Hotch was coming. Now, if only there were a way to get Eric out with her…

"What are ya' thinking about?"

Emily turned and gave a small smile. "What do you want me to make for dinner?"

Anthony smiled as he drove into the driveway. "Anything you feel like making."

Emily nodded slowly as he turned off the engine. "Well, maybe it should be Eric's decision." She looked back into the rear seats to see Eric unbuckling his seatbelt. "That sound good? You wanna pick out dinner?"

Eric looked up and smiled gratefully before opening his door.

Both Anthony and Emily opened their doors and got out, before seeing the SUV pass by. Emily's smile soon left her face. What was he doing? Anthony's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Are you coming?"

Emily turned to him and slowly nodded before making her way to the house. She made her way to the door before turning her head. No SUV. Nothing.

She sighed sadly as she walked into the house and into the kitchen, and followed by Anthony. Anthony closed the door behind him and turned the deadbolt, only to hear a faint knocking on the other side.

Anthony slowly opened the door and smiled at the man standing before him. "Can I help you?"

Hotch smiled back. "Yes, I believe you can."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily took a steak from the fridge and set it on the counter when Eric came running into the kitchen. "Emmy!"

Emily smiled down at the young boy before squatting so she was eye level with him. She ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle. "What's up, buddy? Oh! First…" She stood and showed him the steak. "Does this look good, or do you want something else?"

"Steak!"

Emily laughed as she set it back down onto the counter. "So what's up?"

"There's a man at the door with daddy. I wanted to come in here cause he's smiling really creepy!"

Emily's eyes immediately shot up to the hallway that led to the living room. She tried to listen, but she only heard muffled voices. She looked warily back down to the young boy in front of her and smiled softly. "Why don't I take you to meet the nice man, and maybe he can stay for dinner."

Eric's face turned in disgust. "Can he not smile?"

Emily gave a small laugh before she led Eric out into the living room Anthony was standing at the door, with Hotch on the other side. She cleared her throat as she held Eric close to her side. Both men turned their attention to them, and Emily smiled brightly when she saw Hotch's face soften. She walked up next to Anthony, squeezing Eric between them. "Anthony, who is this?"

Anthony turned to Hotch before gesturing to Emily. "This is Emily, Eric's mother. Emily, this is…" he trailed off, not knowing the man's name. Hotch immediately jumped in and held a hand out to Emily. "My name is Aaron."

Emily smiled at Hotch, as if she had just found a pot of gold. She gave him her hundred watt smile. "Nice to meet you Aaron." She looked down at a shy Eric beside her, and knelt down next to him. "Eric, can you say hi to Aaron?"

Eric looked up to Hotch and waved. "Hi."

Hotch smiled down at Eric and waved back. "Hi Eric. It's nice to meet you." He watched as Emily stood back up and held Eric against her side, the side farthest from Anthony as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So, Aaron, what are you doing around here? I don't think I've ever seen you."

"Oh, well that's because I'm new in town. I just moved onto Mulberry," he smiled, remembering the street before this one.

He watched as Emily smiled at him, and he subtly nodded his head, before looking at Anthony. "Well I was just coming over to say hello. Also, I have a nephew about Eric's age, and I think they'd get along great."

Emily nodded. "That sounds good. Doesn't it, Anthony?"

Anthony nodded slowly before speculating Hotch. "It does. Aaron, would you like to join us for dinner?"


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hi guys! First, thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot.

Second, I wanna know what you guys think I should do for the next chapter.

1) Hotch sneaks into the kitchen with Emily and devise a plan

2) Anthony interrogates Hotch while Emily and Eric prepare dinner, and (not telling what, but) some accident occurs

3) Hotch gets stuck there with Emily

I know, they all sound horrible, but when they're written, they'll fit. Choose wisely!

Thanks again you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - For everyone who was wondering, number one won. Thanks for voting! But, I am doing a collaboration, because the votes were very close. And I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Bad case of writers block!

…

Emily smiled as she followed Anthony into the kitchen, knowing that Eric was talking to Hotch in the living room. Her smile soon disappeared when Anthony turned to her with a glare on his face. "What? What did I do?"

"Why were you smiling at him? You're here with me and Eric, not him!"

Emily flinched as he moved right in front of her, but masked the slight fear she had. "I was trying to be polite, Anthony. He's our new neighbor, don't you think we should make friends or something if we're staying here?"

Anthony sighed as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, laying his hands on the small of her back. "I don't want you being all flirty with your son sitting right there. Got it? I mean, you wouldn't want Eric to think his mommy was going to leave us already."

Emily immediately shook her head, her hands resting on Anthony's tense shoulders. "I don't plan on leaving him. I already love him like a son, Anthony. I'm not leaving him. I don't plan on hurting the boy, unlike some people."

"He is your son, Emily."

Emily's eyes hardened as Anthony's hands rubbed along the small of her back, and the top of her ass. "No, he's like my son."

Anthony immediately tightened his grip on the younger woman, his right hand coming up to rest on her pale neck.

Emily stared into his eyes as he tightly gripped her neck, knowing what he was threatening to do. "You want to do this now? Really? With Eric and our new neighbor in the other room?" She gave an innocent smile as she squeezed his shoulders. "I don't think you're mind is in the right place today."

There was a knock on the fridge, making them both look towards the entrance to the kitchen to see Aaron standing there. Anthony immediately took his hand from her neck, and turned her in his arms so his arm was around her shoulders and she was cuddling into his side. "Is there something we could help you with, Aaron?"

Anthony took a quick glare at the smiling brunette beside him, but immediately turned back to Hotch. "Yeah. I thought you were sitting with our son in the living room."

Hotch smiled as he shook his head, rubbing his hands on the front of his pants. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if I could help with dinner. Mother always told me and my brother when we were younger to not take no for an answer." He shared a small smile with Emily before looking back to Anthony. "Old habits die hard, you know?"

Emily jumped in before Anthony could, placing her hand on Anthony's that was gripping her hip. "Would you like to help me prepare the steak we're going to have, Aaron? Eric was going to help me, and you could try and get on his good side. You know, kids with new adults."

Hotch immediately nodded, stepping closer to the couple staring at him. "I would love to."

Emily smiled wide before turning to face Anthony. "Sweetie, why don't you go and set the table? Tell Eric to get his little butt in here so he can help me and Aaron. Ok?"

Anthony pinched her side roughly before walking out of the room.

Hotch immediately turned to Emily, seeing her run up to him and wrapped his arms around her torso as she threw her arms around his neck. He laid a kiss to her temple before setting her feet back on the ground, pulling away slightly as tears welled in her eyes. "I've been so worried about you. Are you ok? Has he hurt you?"

Emily shook her head before wiping the invisible tears that slid down her cheeks. "He crashed into the car I was in with Eric when I was driving him to school, but other than that, I'm fine. But Aaron, I'm scared for Eric. He's so young. He was put in the hospital not a day ago."

Hotch nodded, and they both immediately turned their attention to the doorway when they heard a scream.

Emily walked around him and smiled down at the young blond boy in front of her. "Hey sweetie. Everything ok?"

Eric nodded as he jumped up, causing her to perch him on her hip and turn back to Hotch. "Daddy told me to come and help you. So I came!"

Emily smiled at the small boy before looking over to Hotch, seeing him smiling down at Eric, who's small face was tucked away in Emily's neck. "Eric? Can you say hi to Mr. Aaron for me? I promise you he's super nice."

Both Hotch and Emily watched as Eric slowly took his head out of the crook in Emily's neck, slowly waving at Hotch. "Hi Mr. Aaron."

Hotch laughed as Emily smiled down to the young boy. "Hi Eric. It's nice to meet you. Again, kind of."

Emily made her way over to Hotch and sat Eric down on the island of the kitchen. She smiled at both boys before clapping her hands together, her eyes sparkling with true happiness. "Well, Hotch why don't you start tenderizing the steak while Eric," she turned to the small boy, "washes his hands."

Eric immediately jumped down off of the island and over to the sink, stepping up and the small stepping stool that stood just in front of it.

Hotch watched as Emily stepped up behind the small boy and turned on the faucet, squirting soap into both of their hands before setting them under the spray of the warm water. He watched as she kissed the side of the small ones head, slowly taking his hands and washing them carefully under the clear water. She wasn't forcing him and wasn't acting as if he were a little threat to her.

She truly cared for this little boy.

Emily smiled at the little boy in front of her before turning off the water and taking a paper towel, wiping both their hands before turning them around. She smiled wide at a quiet looking Hotch, lifting Eric back on her hip. "What?"

Hotch shook his head, smiling at the pair that looked to him. "Nothing." He looked to Eric, his smile softening. "Do you want to help me with the steak, Eric? Emily could maybe make a side dish?"

Eric immediately nodded, bouncing slightly as he held onto his Emmy. "Could we have carrots?"

Hotch immediately looked to Emily, his big eyes matching Eric's. "Could we have carrots, Emily?"

Emily let out a long sigh before nodding, smiling at the pair. "I guess we could have some carrots with dinner."

Eric immediately began screaming his hoorays, his arms shooting up into the air as Emily set him down.

Five minutes later, Eric was slamming his hands down onto the meat, while Emily had her back to him as she cut up a couple of rinsed carrots. Hotch turned from Eric and stood behind Emily, setting his hand over hers to stop her from using the knife she had. "Emily, I need to get you out of here."

Emily nodded as Hotch settled his chest against her back. "I know, and I trust you. But we can't talk about this now."

"Bu-"

"Anthony has his ways, Hotch. And I wont be risking the life of Eric, who just happens to be right behind you. Anthony told me he might go out for a run tonight. I can try to convince him of going, so just wait until then. Ok?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Dedicated to greengirl82

…

Emily put on a smile as she set the steak in the center of the dining room table, watching as Eric sat in his seat next to Hotch and take a piece of corn from the bowl next to the carrots. She quickly took her seat next to Anthony and across from Eric. "Ok everyone, eat up!"

The table began their meal in silence for the first five minutes, before Hotch looked up from his plate. He smiled slightly when he saw Emily biting into her corn, and quickly glanced at the small boy next to him, and smirked when he saw the blond boy sipping his juice box. "So, Eric what grade are you in?"

Eric perked up as he felt the eyes of his parents on him, and he looked to the older man next to him. "I'm ending the fourth grade soon! So I'm gonna be in fifth."

Hotch smiled as he felt Emily's gaze on him. "That sounds great. Do you do well in school?"

The small boy nodded before turning to the smiling brunette across from him. "I try real hard, and mommy helped me the other day with my homework." He didn't notice the tears that sprung into Emily's eyes as he continued talking. "She helped me with my math homework cause I don't do real good in it. But I got better with her help!"

Hotch and Anthony both turned their heads to see Emily with a smile on her face, and a salty tear running down her cheek. Before Hotch could say anything, Anthony laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn. "Are you alright?"

Emily quickly nodded before turning back to Eric, smiling happily at the young blond before him. "I'm great."

"Mommy, are you ok?"

Her smile widened as she heard the word again, and noticed a smile spreading across her supervisor's face as well. "I'm perfect, sweetie. How's your dinner?"

Eric smiled wide as he shoved a piece of steak into his mouth. "It's really good!"

Emily gave the boy a small wink as she whispered 'good' into the air, and quickly turned to Anthony beside her. "So, Anthony are you going running tonight?"

Anthony quirked an eyebrow as he put on a smile. "Why are you asking, darling?"

The brunette ceased the scoff that threatened to erupt from her throat, and just smiled as she took a sip of her soda. "I wanted to know so that if and when you go out running, I can do something special with Aaron and Eric." She turned to the blond boy across from her, who's eyes lit up bright. "Remember what I told you I'd do with you if you were good today? I told you just before you ran off to the bathroom this afternoon."

"We're gonna play Monopoly!"

Hotch let out a chuckle as he sipped his drink, and looked over to Emily. "Well, he sounds pretty happy about that." He then glanced at a bouncing Eric. "Is that your favorite game, bud?"

"Yeah!"

Emily let her eyes wander shamelessly over Hotch as he picked up a carrot with his fork, stabbing it gracefully before bringing to his mouth, where his rough lips captured it and he chewed it slowly. She was quickly brought out of her trance when she felt Anthony's foot connect with her calf, causing her to lightly curse under her breath.

Hotch looked up from his plate and his eyes connected with Emily's, and she quickly put on a shy smile before glancing at the angry man next to her. "Yes?"

Anthony jerked his head sideways, gesturing to their bedroom that sit down the hall, and he quickly got up and walked over to the door.

Emily gulped slightly before wiping her mouth on her napkin, and standing, giving small smiles to the two curious boys that sat across the table. "Eric, I'm gonna go and talk with your daddy for a minute. Ok?"

Eric nodded before quickly jumping out of his seat and plastering himself to Emily's legs. "Don't go, mommy!"

Emily shook her head slightly, watching Hotch stand from his seat out of the corner of her eye, and she slowly bent down and held Eric in front of her. "What's the matter, sweetie? I'll be gone for just a minute."

The small blond boy quickly shook his head before latching onto his mother, his arms wrapping around her neck. She let a tear trail down his cheek as Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and 'shh'ed quietly in his ear. "He's gonna hurt you mommy."

Emily felt fear burn in her heart at hearing the little boy's words, and she shook her head, letting another stinging tear slip down onto her lip. She smiled slightly as she ran a hand through Eric's blond hair, and kissed his pale forehead. "I'll be fine baby, I promise. And if I get hurt, just give me a hug. Ok? I'd rather it be me that gets hurt and not you."

Hotch watched as Eric sat back in his seat, a tear falling down his cheek as he stared at the liquid in his cup. He looked to Emily who stood from the ground, and he quickly walked up to her. "Don't you go in there."

"Hotch, I have to."

"No, Emil-"

"He'll think something's up if I don't go to him. I promise to tell you if something bad happens, ok?" She gave him a nervous smile as she laid a hand on his cheek. "You can't stop this from happening, so just leave it be. Ok?"

"You better believe if I hear one sound of pain from that room, I will be barging in there."

Emily nodded slowly before leaving Hotch to talk to Eric, and she quickly opened the bedroom door. Just as she closed it, before she could turn on the light, there was a hand covering her mouth and her back was shoved against the wall. Anthony's stale breath was on her face as her eyes widened, and her arms refused to move from her sides.

"You make one sound that I don't like, and you, Aaron, and the boy die. Get it?"

Emily immediately nodded, her eyes springing with tears as his free hand went to the zipper of her jeans.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily let out a small whimper into Anthony's clammy hand before his hard eyes looked into hers. She shook her head slightly as a tear slid down her cheek. Anthony's eyes softened the slightest as his face stayed tense and he slowly removed his hand, letting his thumb brush the tear away.

Emily's voice was high pitched and frantic as Anthony's lips hit her pulse point, his hand slipping between her denim jeans and her black panties, his finger rubbing her clit with a lot of less power than she'd expected. "Please, s-stop." She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't budge. "I just want to go back out to Eric."

Anthony shook his head as he bit down on her neck as he unzipped his pants, and quickly pulled down hers. "Shut up."

"Anthony, please just let me g-"

"Shut up!"

Emily leaned her head back against the wall as more heavy tears welled in her eyes. She sunk her fingers nails into the back of his neck as he bit down on her shoulder, thrusting his member hard into her unwanted heat. She let out a harsh hiss as he groped her breast, and tried not to scream out in pain as his thrusts became much more forceful and erratic. Her eyes shut tight as his rough hand took the end of her hair and yanked her head back, and she was thankful it didn't smash into the wall.

The last thing she needed in this situation was a concussion.

Just as she began to feel him painfully convulse inside her, both their heads immediately turned to the door where a loud bang sounded. Emily's worried eyes widened as Anthony's hands continued to grip onto her hips. "Eric? Aaron? Are you ok?"

"Sorry mommy!"

Emily made a move to bend down and pulled up her pants, but was forced back by Anthony's hand gripping her collar. She was shoved back into the wall, and her eyes hardened on the man in front of her as her leg began to cramp up. "Eric, tell me you're ok. What happened?"

"I'm fine mommy! I fell, but I'm ok now."

"Alright baby, me and your daddy will be out in a minute. Ok? Can you stay out in the living room with Aaron for now?" She watched as Anthony's face contorted into an evil grin, and his snake like tongue licked his bottom lip as his eyes began to shine. "Please, Eric."

"Ok!"

As soon as the little feet scampered off, Anthony let himself discharge into Emily, who immediately let out a groan of discomfort.

Two minutes later they were all situated, their clothes no longer in disarray and their hair not a mess. Emily quickly wiped the tear from her pale cheek as Anthony pressed a hard kiss to her collarbone, before she hurriedly opened the door and practically ran to the living room. She smiled softly when she saw Eric sitting on Hotch's lap as they watched tv, something the small blond boy never did. Even with his own father.

"Boys? Are you two alright?"

Eric immediately jumped off of Hotch's lap and ran around the couch, only to jump into Emily's arms.

Emily smiled wide as her red eyes stared down at the small boy in her arms, who quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. His small lips made contact with her cheek before his small voice echoed into her ear. "Are you ok, mommy?"

Emily gave her son a small, watery smile before nodding slowly, kissing his forehead. "I'm ok." Her eyes flickered up to meet her supervisor's, who now stood right behind the couch. "For now."

Anthony came up behind the brunette and effectively slapped her ass, the smack loud causing Emily to jump. "Come on, sweetie. We're going running."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - 120th reviewer gets a one-shot. Please, oh please enjoy!

…

Emily zipped up her one-size-too-small track jacket with shaking hands, before looking at her wavy hair in the mirror. She huffed as she scuffed her shoe across the tile in the bathroom, and put her hair up into a pony, seeing the dark blue of her jacket and black of her sweats contrast with her skin. She slightly wiggled her toes in her sneakers before turning off the light and walking out into the hall, almost bumping into her supervisor in the process.

"Oh! God, Aaron I'm sorry."

He shook his head before putting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing slightly near her neck. "It's alright. So, are we clear on the plan?"

Emily nodded slowly, quickly glancing to see that the bedroom door was still closed. Anthony was still getting ready.

"I do, but we still have to give it ten minutes before you pick me up. I have to make sure Anthony wont be armed either, and right when we're out the door, you and Eric have to pack his bags. And remember to watch which way we go, because he hasn't told me yet."

"What about your bags?"

Emily's eyebrow arched as she scowled at the brunette in front of her. "Do you seriously think I brought bags here?"

Hotch's neck strained as he nodded, hearing Eric running around in the kitchen. "Sorry."

Emily shook her head as she quickly passed him and started for the kitchen. "Eric! Stop running around in the kitchen, sweetie. You know it's not safe." She watched as the little blond boy immediately stopped running in circles, and sent her a guilty smile. "If you want to play, go and play outside with Aaron while me and your daddy go running."

Eric immediately smiled as he ran to the brunette woman and jumped into her arms, giggling as she grunted and lifted him onto her hip. He gave her a small peck on the cheek as she smoothed down his hair, before quickly handing him to Hotch as the bedroom door opened.

Emily gave Anthony a small smile as he kissed her cheek, and felt her heartbeat quicken as he softly took her hand and ran his thumb over her palm. "Aaron, please make yourself at home while Emily and I go for our run. We'll be back shortly, it doesn't take long for this one to get tired out."

Hotch involuntarily let out a chuckle as Anthony smiled, letting Emily send him a playful glare. "Ok, well I think Eric and I will be ok. I hope you and Emily have a good time."

Anthony nodded to the other man before patting his son on the back. "We'll be back buddy."

"Bye daddy!"

Emily quickly ran up to Hotch and Eric and began smothering the blond's face with kisses. Both brunette smiled as Eric giggled, and Emily left one final kiss on the boy's nose. "You be good, ok? We'll be back soon, sweetie."

Eric nodded and kissed Emily's cheek, earning a soft smile from the woman. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

Hotch held Eric close as he followed Emily and Anthony out of the house, and waved to them as they began to slowly jog down the street. Once they were out of ear shot, he set Eric down on the grass and smiled. "You ready to leave, bud?"

"Where are we going?"

"Me and you are gonna pack your bags so we can leave with your mommy. You remember where you first met your mommy?"

Eric's eyebrows furrowed before he quickly nodded. "At the mall!"

Hotch smiled at the young boy and nodded his head. "And that mall was in Virginia. We're gonna go there again, and maybe you and mommy could live near me. Does that sound good?" He watched as Eric's eyes saddened, and he immediately stilled his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Are you ok, bud?"

"I wanted to play Monopoly with mommy."

Hotch let out a chuckle as he nodded and headed back into the house with Eric. "I promise you that you'll get to play that with her when we get back to Virginia. Ok?"

Eric slowly shook his head and motioned for the older man to bend down. Once he was down to his eye level, Eric put his hands on Hotch's muscular shoulders and glared. "Do you promise not to hurt my mommy like my daddy does?"

Hotch felt his eyes soften as he took the young boy's hands and gave him a small smile. "I promise not to hurt your mommy. I love your mommy too much to lay a hand on her." Hotch immediately paused. Love? Where did that come from?

The young boy quickly jumped up and ran into his bedroom. "Hurry!"

…

Emily felt herself panting as she stopped short, doubling over as she tried to regain her breath. They hadn't ran more than six blocks.

Anthony felt himself chuckle as he rubbed her back. "You ok, Emily? I didn't know you were actually that out of shape."

The brunette gave him a smirk as she stood back up straight and leaned against a tree that sat just before the street, and just after the sidewalk. "I'm not out of shape, I just ate too much I think." She watched as Anthony nodded, and she leaned her head back against the tree, listening for any sounds of car horns or tires, the slight whisper of a nearby neighbor.

But she heard nothing.

Emily's eyes immediately looked to Anthony as he ran his fingers over her soft cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Emily. I don't want you hurt."

Emily felt herself gulp as she slowly nodded, letting a nervous chuckle escape her lips as his hands grasped her hips, and pulled her off the tree and closer to him. "It's fine, Anthony." She felt her eyes flutter close as he leaned in and gave her an uncharacteristically soft and chaste kiss. When he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed, almost afraid of what would happen next.

"You can open up, Emily. We're out in public, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Emily nodded as her eyes snapped open, and she immediately gasped as she was pushed back into the bark of the tree. She held in a groan as Anthony pinned down her arms to the rough wood, and began kissing along her cheek. "Anthony, stop it. We're out in public."

"There's no one out here."

"Bu-"

She was quickly cut off by Anthony's rough lips, and she felt her heart clench as she slowly kissed him back. Her mind went blank as Anthony's hands moved from her arms to her neck, and she fisted his t-shirt in her hands. Feeling unwanted bile rising in her throat, she broke away to cough loudly, before being quickly pulled back in.

…

Hotch quickly pulled out onto the street with a jumping Eric in the back. He shook his head as they stopped at a light, looking to the young blond through the rearview mirror. "Eric, please put your seatbelt on."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Eric, I just want you to be sa-"

"You're not my daddy! And he's not the boss of me either! My mommy is, and you're not a lady."

Hotch sighed as he slowly went along the road, his eyes searching the sidewalks that were slightly blocked by overgrowing bushes and trees. "I need you to be safe, ok? You're mommy will be really mad at me if you're hurt when we get her. You don't want her yelling, do you?"

Eric huffed as he shook his head, taking the big boy seatbelt and strapping himself into the seat. "You know I'm not suppose to be without my seat!"

"What seat would that be, buddy?"

"My car seat! Mr. Roger said I can't be without it until I weigh like almost a hundred pounds!"

Hotch squinted as he shook his head, turning onto another road. "Who's Mr. Roger?"

"The old man on tv!"

Hotch let out a laugh as they came to another light. "Oh, Mr. Rogers."

Eric lifted his head to look out his window, and smiled wide when he saw his mommy and daddy kissing by a tree. "Mommy!" He felt the car start to move again and quickly took off his buckle. He heard Hotch begin to yell at him, but young Eric ignored the concerned screams and opened the door that he was sitting next to. He let out a yelp as he hit the ground, and watched the car come to a dead stop before he helped himself up and ran towards the brunette couple. "Mommy! Daddy!"

…

Emily finally came up for breath, and widened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Both Anthony and Emily turned to see Eric running their way, and Hotch in his car, stopped just before the tree.

"What th-"

Emily's elbow quickly connected with Anthony's neck, and she let out a breath as he fell to the ground. She sent one hard kick to his testicles, feeling and hearing an unpleasant squish come from underneath her shoe.

Eric quickly latched onto his mother's leg, only to let his eyes widen at the sight of his injured father. "Daddy?"

Emily picked up an upset Eric and quickly ran to the car, hearing Anthony scream at her from his spot on the pavement. After hoping into the car, shh-ing her crying son, she looked up to the front seat to see an anxious Aaron Hotchner. "Drive already!"


	15. Chapter 15

Emily bit her lip as she carried her crying son in her arms, shushing him quietly as she smoothed down his blond hair with her nimble fingers. "Shh, Eric sweetheart it's all going to be ok."

"I want my daddy!"

She nodded as she sat down in the police station, sitting a sobbing Eric on her lap as her eyes followed Hotch walking through the officers that began to come her way. "I know baby. But you just can't see him for awhile." She kissed his temple as he let out a sob into her neck. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Eric removed his face from his mother's neck and looked at her with red eyes, his finger poking her chin as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Can I stay with you mommy?"

Emily felt her heart clench and tears flood her vision as she immediately nodded, kissing his head before hugging him tight. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The sweet moment between mother and son was quickly broken apart by the members of her team immediately surrounding her chair. "Emily are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What the hell did he do, Em?"

"Who's the little guy?"

"Everyone shut up!"

All eyes widened on the brunette as she stood up with the little blond boy clinging to her neck. "If you cannot tell, Eric and I have had a very exhausting day, along with Hotch. So I have an idea. Leave us all alone, would you?"

Derek took her arm gently and waited for her angry eyes to hit his. "Emily, is he ok? Are you?"

Emily tugged her arm away from her friend before huffing out a sigh, her son's hot tears running down her neck. "We're fine, Derek. I get you want to help, and trust me when I say that's great. But pick the right time to do it, and if you can't tell the time is obviously not now." She ran her hand up and down Eric's back before looking up to her friend with teary eyes. "I just need to be alone with him right now."

Derek gave a slow nod before leaning in and kissing her forehead, patting the small boy on his shoulder.

Emily carried Eric over to an empty interrogation room and sat him down in a chair across from her on one side of the table, her fingers moving the hair from his forehead. "Sweetie, talk to me."

The blond whimpered as he looked up to his mother, his knees touching hers. He curled his hands into little fists before wiping them across his cheeks, letting the tears smear over his knuckles. "Did you love my daddy, mommy?"

Emily bit her lip as she shook her head, wiping her own tears as Eric looked up to her with his bright blue eyes. "No honey, I didn't."

"Was he a bad man?"

She nodded slowly and watched as her son's features didn't seem to change. "Yes, he was. He's been a bad man for awhile, from what it looks like. And those men you saw outside in their blue uniforms, they're gonna have to go and find him."

"What are they gonna do?"

"Well… If and when they find him, they're gonna have to take him into custody or put him in jail. Then there's gonna be a trial, where a judge will decide whether or not your daddy has to go to jail."

Eric gave a loud sigh as Emily's hands went and squeezed his knees. "Daddy told me that some bad guys can die in jail."

Emily looked over the small boy with sad eyes before nodding, opening her arms so he could jump up onto her lap. She kissed his forehead before wrapping her arms around him. "That's true. Sometimes, bad men and women die in jail. But it's only because they were bad and did something that was against the rules. In a way, it's what they deserve."

"Will my daddy die?"

She felt herself hold in a breath as she shook her head, her face falling into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know sweetie. I'm sorry."


End file.
